My BestFriendthe BiSexual
by KaitieMarieSmileyLee
Summary: Bella is a bisexual/trensgendered POPULAR girl. who before the break she wasnt...Jasper is her best friend and also completely in love with her...is that love enough? Can he keep up with her mood changes? Read and Review! better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella!"

I turned around to see who was calling me. It was Jasper, and he came running up to me.

"Hey Jazz. What's up?"

"Nothing much, um-"He looks at his shoes blushing, " Do, do you want a ride home?" He asked, obviously nervous.

"Sure, thanks!" I chirped. Then I followed him to his car. He opened the car door for me and closed it once I was in. Then he ran to the other side and got in.

"you choose the music Bella." He said quietly. Even though I look like a prep I really wasn't. I was an emo, and I secretly cut my self, everyday. My dad is dying from lounge cancer, my mom was murdered three years ago, and my little brother, Edward wasn't coping well and so he was fighting all the time, and getting into trouble, and he's started smoking weed and drinking to cover his emotions.

My family is fucked up. I know, but I'm only 15 and I'm doing the best I can.

Jasper is 17, that's how he has his licsense. He takes me places when I need him too, since my older sister Rosalie is off at College with jaspers older brother Emmett. And they were dating.

I picked up his ipod and scrolled through it. I found Lady Gaga's Born This Way and I pressed play. This was my favorite song. After a minute or so my favorite part came on and I turned it down so I could sing,

"No matter gay straight orbi

Lesbian, transgendered life,

Im on the right track baby

I was born to survive.

No matter black, white or beige, Chola or orient made

Im on the right track baby

I was born to be brave."

Once the song was over Jasper looked over and smirked.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"Bella, are you trying to make an expression?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"well you only sang that one part…about being lesbian, straight, gay or bi."<p>

"I'm…"

"yes?"

"I'm bi…and I think im transgendered."

"Wait…your…bi?"

"Yeah."

"and your hair is because you want to be a guy."

"No…I don't want to be a guy like, I don't want to have a dick, I mean I want to look like a guy, and be called a guy, I want straight girls to notice me and go out with me."

"but Bella-"

"Call me Jace."

"Um…no your still my bella. Anyway why do you want all of this suddenly. You were so pretty, and popular, and you could have any guy you wanted but now…most are scared of you. "

"That's not true. Guys love me, and so do girls."

"Not true."

"really then why do I have a girlfriend?"

"WhO?"

"Alice. Brandon."

"Oh My God. The really hot one?"

"Yep. She's bi too and yep I'm dating her. "

"Bella…"

"Thanks for the ride Jazz, ill see you tomorrow. Ill text you later." Then I hoped out of the car.

JASPER POINT OF VEIW!

OMH bella's…bi? The sexy emo goddess is bi? I would never have guessed that. I mean I know about her life, and how messed up it is. But I would never have thought she was bi.

I drove home rocking out to Asking Alexandria. I pulled up into our mansion, and parked my car. I grabbed my backpack and shoved my phone and ipod into it. Then I went into the house and threw my stuff by the door. I walked into the kitchen, planning on grabbing an apple, but stopped when I noticed Emmett and Rosalie getting it on, on the counter. I ran out of there as quick as I could and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I decided to text Bella really quick, so that's what I did.

"Hey Bells." I sent

"Aye Jazz. *Jace*" she replied.

"why ?"

"I told you, im transgendered. *Jace*"

"whatever. When you get off the drugs, text me."

"Bye Brah! *Jace*"

I threw my phone at the wall. DAMN IT! The girl of my dreams, is acting so weird. She's my best friend and I love her but still she's acting retarded. She isn't bi. No possible way…but she had been acting differently…cutting off her gorgeous, long, black hair, for guy hair. She traded the cheer-leaders for the football team. She stopped wearing short skirts, and abercombie, she's wearing tight ass rocker skinny jeans, and band tees.

This is too weird. But I am getting to the bottom of this.

A/N

OKAYYY GUYS!

This story is going to be kinda like my life with a few minor details…like her being Bi that's me, her being transgendered…kinda alittle, her dad not true with me, her mom nope, her brother yes, her older sister dating her best friends older brother…yes. AWEEE LIFE

Well please review. Also I need new artists so please GIVE EM TO ME!

Song Lady Gaga's born this way.

Also the chapters will be getting longer so don't worry!

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. End of the story

A/N

Well guys…since someone wrote a nasty review on this story, not realizing im Bisexual AND alittle bit transgendered…ive decided im not writing anymore…..sorry guys….this person killed me inside….. so….. don't expect anymore chapters….:(


	3. Thank You All Authors Note

A/N Wow, you guys, my fans, my readers and reviewers. You are all amazing. You guys have given me hope, and encouragement, and a hole lot more, and for that I will always be grateful. Your words have really touched my heart, you know who you are, and for that I just really need you guys to know thank you so much for that. I'll be posting a new chapter really soon. Just thank you again.

~Much Love, Kaitie 3


End file.
